


All the rest is talk

by Shaish



Series: Ghosts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot set after Ashes</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the rest is talk

**Author's Note:**

> Music: https://play.spotify.com/user/shaisht/playlist/3IYWXxzJ8GD8hCgKz0ecJ5 (In that order) (BECAUSE YOUTUBE FAILED ME LIKE STARSCREAM AUGH)
> 
> You should listen to the music though while you read, because the mood and vibe, man, the mood and vibe.

_Seven Months After Hydra_

 

Bucky turns him once, Steve’s long, black coat flaring slightly with the motion before Bucky’s pulling him back in by the hand with his own metal one, right hand settling back on Steve’s waist under his blank shield and Steve’s left hand going back to Bucky’s right shoulder. The old, portable radio they’d picked up at a flea market a country ago plays softly in the large, abandoned building, set on a rickety wooden table that’s on the verge of collapse and riddled with bullet holes, like everything else on the ground floor of the old building they’re in on the outskirts of an old city.

The moonlight streams down just right through the large part of the missing roof and three floors above, cement long since collapsed. It lights up Bucky’s eyes like reflective blue-gray orbs in the night and Steve would rather look into them than the stars above their heads.

 

_“I’m gonna love you like nobody’s loved you, come rain or come shine._

_High as a mountain and deep as a river, come rain or come shine._

_I guess when you met me it was just one of those things, but don’t ever bet me, ‘cause I’m gonna be true if you let me.”_

 

The quiet, light _plunk_ sounds of their boots stepping gently in the thin pools of blood flooding the cement floor punctuate the slightly scratchy beats of the old music coming out of not quite as old speakers.

 

_“You’re gonna love me like nobody’s loved me, come rain or come shine._

_Happy together, unhappy together, and won’t it be fine._

_Days may be cloudy or sunny, we’re in or we’re out of the money_

_But I’m with you always, I’m with you rain or shine.”_

 

Both of their ears pick up the sound of struggling breath as the song comes to a close and another starts to play, and Bucky gradually dances them closer to it, skillfully avoiding the bodies and guns laid out around them while their bootsteps dance in red.

 

_“What’s the use of wond’ring if he’s good or if he’s bad, or if you like the way he wears his hat? Oh, what’s the use of wond’ring if he’s good or if he’s bad? He’s your feller and you love him, that’s all there is to that.”_

 

Bucky turns him again and when Steve is close enough he brings his heel down on the throat of the one man still alive, the crunch of bone easing something inside his chest and lets out a quiet sigh, letting Bucky reel him back in and press them close.

 

_“Common sense may tell you that the ending will be sad, and now’s the time to break and run away. But what’s the use of wond’ring if the ending will be sad? He’s your feller and you love him, there’s nothing more to say.”_

 

Bucky pulls him closer still until they’re pressed tightly chest to chest, and rests his cheek along Steve’s own. Short, wild blond strands of hair brush the tip of his nose and mouth as he hums along quietly with the song, not loud enough to echo in the empty space, but soft like a lullaby for Steve’s ears.

Steve presses his cheek a little more to Bucky’s, absorbing the vibrations of Bucky’s voice through their skin and bones. He closes his eyes with another quiet sigh, sliding his left hand down to gently wind his arm around Bucky’s waist and the back of the black coat that stops at Bucky’s mid thigh, long brown hair brushing below Steve’s chin. He relaxes further into Bucky’s hold and the thumb rubbing at the small of his back through his coat and under his shield. Logically, he knows it’s cold - even if he rarely pays attention to temperatures anymore - but he’s never been warmer.

An image of his old friends flashes behind closed eyelids and he lets it fade into the Howling Commandos, trading the harsh warmth of the future for the glowing, sepia toned one of the past, before he, too, lets that one slip away, focusing instead on the warmth he feels now.

Things change, people change, _lives_ change, he’s learned all of this. But two things that he knows will never change are the hunted monsters of men in an old abandoned building, in a part of a country where Steve and Bucky, for once, only know a few of the words of the language, dancing to music from a time when they used to be just two _men_.

 

_“Something made him the way that he is, whether he’s false or true, and something gave him the things that are his, one of those things is you, so”_

 

Bucky presses his lips lightly to Steve’s jaw and Steve shifts the hand in Bucky’s grip to thread their fingers together, fingertips pressing into the black glove Bucky’s wearing on his metal hand. Bucky’s fingers grip back.

Men will come for them, they’re not done hunting their old ties to _The Winter Soldier_ and _The Soldier_ , and their old friends are still looking for them.

There will be more dead bodies, more violence, more blood pooling on the ground and soaking into the Earth with everything else, red footsteps dancing in the wreckage.

But Steve feels no regret for the change in their lives, only a deep sweeping sense of peace. Because Bucky is here with him in this future, in his arms and he in Bucky’s, and Hydra is gone. That’s all Steve really wants.

“ _I love you_ ,” he whispers in Russian into the side of Bucky’s hair, and Bucky’s grip on him tightens fractionally, humming coming to a stop.

Bucky pulls back just enough to look up at him, at his hair, a cold, pale yellow halo around Steve’s head from the moon, at his eyes, like a fire burning in the center of a snowstorm, and he leans up slightly to whisper it back against Steve’s lips, both of them dancing slow in place and out of sync with the music.

 

_“When he wants your kisses, you will give them to the lad. And anywhere he leads you, you will walk. And anytime he needs you, you’ll go running there like mad. “_

 

Steve presses his lips to Bucky’s in the slightest of kisses and Bucky breathes warm against his face, gentle clouds of breath fading up into moonlight and stars above their heads, red and blood soaking into the cement and Earth below.

 

_“You’re his girl and he’s your feller, and all the rest is talk.”_

 

All the rest is talk.


End file.
